


The Woman She'll Be

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, short babyfic (or rather pregnancy fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman She'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, ufp13 for reading through this story and giving it a title. :)   
> All remaining mistakes are... mine. :D

The mattress dipped under the additional weight, a body spooning her from behind while a hand reached out, coming to rest on her stomach. It chased away her own before a finger began to trail in circles around her navel.—lazy, unhurried circles that made the skin pebble under barely there ministrations.

“How are you?” a voice husked into her ear.

“Too hot, too heavy. I might never move again,” she answered, her voice tinted with fatigue.

“Maybe you’re simply feeling a little too pregnant.” He chuckled, the deep sound reverberating richly in her ear.

“Maybe that, too. Tell me again, why did I let you do this to me?” 

The curious finger disappeared, was replaced by the palm of his hand, sliding up and down her bulging stomach. If she turned now, she knew she would find his face looking at her with wonder. No matter how often he’d seen her naked, had looked at the visible proof of their fruitful union, it seemed he still couldn’t believe it. The truth was neither could she.

When she had met Leland Adama’s father over a year ago, she wouldn’t have thought she’d ever be more than the boy’s teacher, that they would fall in love, teach each other how to love again. They had both fought their wars. He had fought against the cylons; later on, against the depression which had befallen him while working in the merchant fleet. As if that had not been enough he’d married Carolanne, a marriage which seemed to doomed since early on.Laura had fought to keep her life together. She had fought alone for way too long, her feelings wounded, put away, scared to end up hurt again. 

First, her father and her sisters had been taken away from her, then she’d watched her mother’s slow decline as she lost the battle against cancer. Life hadn’t been good to William Adama and Laura Roslin until they had met each other.

The hand travelled higher, weighing a heavy breast in his large hand.

“Careful, you don’t want it to leak, do you?” she teased sleepily.  
As good as it was to be on vacation, to be away from it all, only him and her with nothing to do other than enjoy their time and relax, Picon in the midst of summer was a hell hole. The temperatures throughout the day were scorching, draining people of their energy. 

“Let them leak all they want.” His hand cupping the round globe, his thumb first circled, then ran over a nipple which tightened into a hard, taut peak almost immediately.

A tiny moan escaped her, and she knew as small a sound as it was, it would inflame the need of the man behind her.

“Bill, it’s too hot,” she said when a hot mouth closed around her earlobe, teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin.

“Will make a shower all the nicer afterwards,” he rasped unperturbed, dropping tiny, open-mouthed kisses all along the column of her neck.

Her body began to melt under his ministrations, each of his careful touches fuelling her desire for him. Feeling him harden, she wriggled back against the growing erection prodding the small of her back. He brushed his thumb over her nipple one last time before he trailed lower and lower, over the whole expanse of her belly, down to the valley between her legs, finding her slick and swollen with want for him.

He groaned out, a deep, quiet sound, only one finger dipping between her folds, into her wetness, gathering some of her moisture, spreading it over her throbbing clit. She hummed, and he kissed her shoulder tenderly.

“How are my two favourite women now?”

His finger stopped teasing, stopped tormenting her. Although, wasn’t his retreat by far the greater torment? Judging by her slight grunt of dissatisfaction, he figured it was. Sliding his finger inside of her, he coated his thumb with her wetness and continued to make her soar. How could a touch that light, that fleeting, inflame her so much?

“They are fine. At least I am. Can’t vouch for the little one. You know, she doesn’t like to be roused out of her afternoon nap.”

“She’s as stubborn as her mother.”

“No, as precise as her father. She likes to stick to her timetable. You know she’ll be up all night if we continue like that, don’t you?” she said then gasped as a second finger slid inside of her. 

Instead of delivering what he was hinting at, he halted all motion, only nudged her hair away with his nose. He kissed her neck, breathed on her heated skin, making her shiver in spite of the heat.

“Want me to stop?”

He wasn’t in good conscience asking her that now, not after he made her burn for his touch, made her long to feel him move deeply inside of her.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” she said, undulating her hips for more friction.

“She’ll notice. She’s got her mother’s sharp mind.” Still, he resumed stroking her, penetrating her lightly in a way that built her desire at a steady pace.

She gasped as his fingers curved inside of her, and she could feel their unborn daughter waking up, moving inside of her.

“She’s awake,” she said breathlessly, but her errant hips wouldn’t stop moving, desire for more friction, for more of this man clouding her mind.

“Sorry, little one,” Bill said. “Your mother’s simply too sexy to resist.”

Laura felt she was nearing the brink but didn’t want to cross it without him, wanted to rock towards release with him.

“Bill, I need you. Now.”

She could feel him nod behind her, his faint stubble scratching the skin of shoulder. 

His hand pulling away, he lifted one of her legs over his own, coated his hard erection in her wetness before he slowly pushed his way inside her. Bill never hurried, always acted as if he had all the time in the world. When he was fully seated inside of her, his hand came to rest on her stomach again. It was slightly sticky, clung to her sweaty skin. 

While he pulled out of her, only to glide in just so slowly, she had trouble not to let her emotions overwhelm her—love and lust, happiness and anxiousness all coiling deep in the pit of her stomach.

There were many things she hadn’t contemplated in her life, bearing a child was one of them. In her mind, it had always been her teaching children, never her raising her own. Not after she had seen how fast a family could be destroyed—in mere seconds, in fact—anyway. 

Now their daughter would be borne soon, a thought which terrified Laura in the same measure it excited her. How would she be, the living being created in a moment of passionate carelessness? They had been careless exactly once, their second time, still drunken from their first time together, and it had led to the most unexpected consequence.

What would she look like; more like her daddy? Would she have Bill’s dark hair, or his blue eyes? Or would she inherit her red hair, her green eyes?

Would she be rather stoic and patient, or a whirlwind in disguise just like her?

Would she share her parents’ love for books, their thirst for knowledge? 

How would she cope with her brothers? Lee, the little gentleman, and Zak, the rebel rousers. Laura knew the boys were looking forward to getting to know their half-sister. She nearly shook her head. 

A few months ago, she hadn’t had any ideas how all the fragments of her life might fit together, but they had, and although her life was a far cry from being perfect, she was looking forward to the journey that had began the day one single Bill Adama had come to fetch his ill son from school. Had it really only taken a smile to make her fall for him just a little? A smile, a cup of coffee, a series of dates and two wounded souls slowly finding their way together.

She sighed with pleasure as Bill’s hand went back to her breast, stroking, teasing. The little one kicked once, reminding her of its presence. There were many questions, but Laura didn’t question the fierce will of her unborn daughter.

Bill groaned when she squeezed him inside of her. Always a careful lover, he had begun to frak her as if she could break if he treated her to more than soft strokes.

How would Bill react once their daughter was old enough to start dating? Would he be an overprotective father, scaring all but the strong-willed boys away? How would the boys take to their sister dating? Would they solely lead their own life by then, or would they support their dad in making their sister’s life a living hell? How would she herself react to dating?

So many questions, never before had there been more questions in her life, some of them answered soon, others only in time. In spite of the questions, there was one answer, though; she was loved, her little girl was loved, loved by the man driving her crazier with every second. 

His steady, calming presence in her life had grounded her, had showed her that happiness might be in store for her if she only had a little bit of faith. Faith in him, in herself, in fate. 

Not long now and they would be a little family, she would get to know her daughter. She could hardly wait for it to happen, to begin her journey of raising her, releasing her into the world.

Bill slightly picked up speed, and she could feel her release was imminent.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he repeated the sentiment, repeating it as a greeting to their daughter. No matter what, she would be loved, cared for.

His hand stopped teasing her breast, went back to the juncture of her legs, stroking her clit in rhythm with his slow thrusts. It was a matter of seconds, and she tensed in his arms, her relief driving all thoughts out of her mind, had her shake from the pleasure, her universe shrinking until sensation was all that was left. 

Bill had stopped moving in her, stroked her sex until she was spent. Only then did he thrust a few more times, still gentle, making her wonder at the restraint he had showed. Spending himself into her, she could feel the arm holding her tremble, and she listened to his groans, his ragged breathing until he, too, was drained from all energy, slipping from her body, their sweaty, sticky bodies limp, only slowly cooling down.

The little one kicked once more, and Bill began to rub her stomach in soothing circles.

“Shhh, darling. Let your mother rest a bit. You’re going to give us a run for our money soon enough.”

It seldom worked, but today she seemed to listen to her daddy, maybe knowing she’d make the exhausting trip into this world pretty soon.

“Are you happy?” Bill asked when his breathing had returned to normal. Laura knew he was asking about more than only this moment, wanted to know if she wanted this all as much as he did.

Finding out she was pregnant had come as a shock to both of them. They had begun their relationship; now, their life would change drastically. Still, it had never been a question if they wanted the child or not, if they wanted to stay together or not. However, it had needed some adjustments, and both of them had gotten over their initial shock. Bill had adjusted more easily to the situation than she had, but finally trepidation had made space for cautious joy.

Now, she wanted it, was looking forward to it even.

Her daughter might have come unexpectedly into their life, but Laura loved her unconditionally. She didn’t need to see her to know she held her heart.

“Yes, Bill. I am happy,” she answered him, turning around slowly and carefully. “I am happy,” she repeated, kissing him, putting all her feelings into the merging of their mouths. 

 

THE END


End file.
